


A Call Center Christmas

by Azuwrite



Series: December prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Christmas Crack, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Commitment Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, When the fluff happens by accident, on the phone right now, please eat me out later, rey is naughty, roy I’m horny, when the crack also happens by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: “Rey and Ben both have to work the graveyard shift on Christmas Eve at the call center they both work at. They’ve been dancing around each other all year and, with the night dragging on, Ben works up the courage to give her her Christmas present early - himself. And it just so happens to be while she’s in the middle of a phone call.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: December prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559104
Comments: 37
Kudos: 153





	A Call Center Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksco/gifts).



> For ksco! This is based off her given prompt that was used in the summary. I’ve been having so much fun writing these prompts, I hope everyone is enjoying reading them!

[](https://ibb.co/56yfn2t)

Rey and Ben had always played cat and mouse, both clearly interested in the other, but neither saying or doing anything about it. There was; however, a shameless amount of flirting, pining, and thirsting.

An average day for them was spent peacocking around the call center; bending over in short skirts to pick up objects,  _ accidentally  _ brushing against each other, flexing muscles confined in tight shirts and pants, eating anything and everything in a seductive fashion, the list went on.

Normally the office was bustling, multiple coworkers taking phone calls or filling out paperwork, but not tonight, tonight was Christmas Eve. The call center only required two employees to work the graveyard shift and Ben was one of them.

Strolling through the doors, coffee in hand, he made his way to his cubicle. He had dressed pretty casually, knowing only he and one other employee would be working the shift; flannel plaid pajama pants with a comfortable black t-shirt. 

He whistled a holiday tune cheerily as he rested his book bag next to his chair. Hearing the clicking sound of a keyboard in the distance, his eyes shot up over the cubicle wall in search of his coworker. 

His brows knit together in confusion as it appeared there was a light coming from Rey’s cubicle. On the way to her desk, he looked at his reflection in the snow-coated window, instantly regretting his outfit choice.

Turning the corner of her cubicle, leaning a shoulder against the wall as he watched her work. She typed away at her computer, working hard, as always (except for when he distracted her, that is). 

“Staying busy?” He teased, chuckling when she practically jumped out of her seat in surprise. 

“Ben! You scared me!” She sighed, slumping back into her seat.

He took a few steps forward, sitting against the top of her desk, and taking good care to flex his arms as he flipped through a file. “So, you’re working on Christmas Eve, huh? How come?” 

“I don’t have any reason to take the day off, plus we get holiday pay,” she shrugged, continuing to type, despite her eyes focusing on his bicep. Nibbling at her lip, she asked him the same question, “Why are  _ you _ working the Christmas Eve graveyard shift?” 

He didn’t like speaking about his family and their issues much, but he found himself wanting to be completely honest with her. He peered over the file at her, her stunning and expectant face awaiting an answer.

He let out a long sigh, placing the folder onto the desk, then letting his head hang low. “I haven’t visited my family in quite some time. We’re not really on speaking terms…”

Then came the wonderfully warm sensation of her hand finding his, her thumb gently caressing his knuckles. It felt so right, touching her, sharing such a moment with her, but what did he know?

“I’m so sorry to hear that Ben...I guess we’re both two misfits without a home and family to go to for the holidays.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her lust-worthy neck exposed to him. 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Ben offered her a grin, sure that the holiday season would be much better by spending  _ some  _ time with her. 

“What’s with the pajamas by the way?” Rey asked, seemingly pleased to meet this  _ new  _ side to Ben.

He looked down at the soft fabric of his pants, entirely the type of thing that would be worn by some kid as he opened presents on Christmas morning.

He let out a deep laugh. “You caught me. I  _ may _ or  _ may not _ have been dressing to impress over the years.” He bent over, breath hovering at her neckline before continuing, “I had no clue  _ you _ would be working tonight. An unexpected, yet  _ pleasant _ surprise.”

A shiver ran up her spine at his confession, suddenly remembering that their hands were still intertwined. She made no move to change that.

She smirked. “I’m more of the rugged mountain man type personally,” she admitted, then lifted her lips to ghost over his ear, saying, “but I  _ may _ or  _ may not  _ have been dressing to impress as well.”

Pulling apart just barely, they looked into each others eyes, a flame smoldering within their depths. It had been so built up over the years, the tension was almost too much to bear. 

Clearing his throat, a deep sound causing Rey to quake where she sat, he looked her up and down hungrily. “And what’s with this dress? An odd choice for the graveyard shift at work.”

Just inches away, she kept her face close to his, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. If she’d allow herself anything after years of pining, she’d get him to crack first.

Barely above a whisper, Rey spoke softly, but with a feeling of desire behind her words, “I had a Christmas party before work, but I’m glad I didn’t change clothes.” 

She bit her lip, enjoying the way he faltered at her words, a twitch pulling at his mouth and eyes. She wore a tight, thigh-high green dress with cuts of lace, showing peeks of skin up her thigh and down her chest. She felt powerful, knowing he was dying to rip it from her body.

“So am I,” he replied honestly, hand beginning to wander from its place in her own.

The air was thick around them, his fingertips gently gliding up her arm, goosebumps rising on her skin. She sucked in a breath, eyes closing as she enjoyed the delicate touch.

His large fingers traced the line of her collar bone, finally stopping as they lifted her chin upward. His face drew closer, the air shared between them. Their hearts beat frantically in their chests, stomachs flipped and knotted in their guts. 

Ben’s eyes fluttered shut, lips pressing forward, but was met by a slim finger pressing to them. His eyes shot open, watching as Rey finally pulled her finger from his plump lips, bringing her hand to rest along his jaw.

“After all this time...are we really going to do this? There’s no going back,” she murmurs quietly. She desperately wanted it, but she needed to hear him say it, she needed him not to regret this, to regret  _ her _ .

He mirrored her actions, placing a large hand to her jaw, stroking lightly before speaking like he could read her mind, “I want this Rey, I want  _ you _ . I’ve wanted this for so long. I wouldn’t regret a single second with you.”

With those words spoken, they both flung their arms around the other, basking in the long awaited feel of coming together. Hands explored every reachable crevice, lips pressed together with urgency, and tongues swirled and danced together. It was all perfectly, so absurdly perfect. They melted together in a way they’d never experienced before, their feelings and desire increasing with every heated second. 

“Wow,” Rey muttered when they separated for air, chests heaving.

“Hard agree,” Ben groaned, missing the physical contact already.

Then the corner of his mouth quirked upwards into a mischievous smirk, just the way that got her lady bits heated. Slipping his fingers along the front of her dress, he pulled it down, cleavage shown before him. 

Placing his face between her breasts, he began kissing, suckling, and lapping at the skin there. He swept the entire area, careful not to miss a single inch of flesh, his actions eliciting a thrilled moan from between Rey’s permanent smiling lips.

Running a hand along the side of her body, he reached for the zipper, watching as he slowly pulled it down, more kissable skin enticing him. As his lips made contact with her side, the phone rang and they both froze. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Rey rolled her eyes, holding a finger up as she picked up the phone, grinning from ear to ear when Ben continued to press affectionate kisses to her waist. 

“Maybe it’ll be a quick phone call? It  _ is  _ Christmas Eve,” he mumbled against her, lips ghosting along her skin.

Slapping a hand over her face, Rey shook her head. Ben watched her reaction with concern, asking her without words what was going on. 

Pulling the phone from her face, Rey whispered frustratedly, “It’s an old lady.”

Ben groaned, falling back, he let his head fall back against a filing cabinet. Old ladies always took the longest amount of time. The longer her he took in the bare side of her, the more his unquenchable need flared up.

_ Maybe this could make things ever more interesting. _

Taking a chance, Ben rose to his needs, kneeling before her as he let his tongue run along the length of her, blowing the skin when he was through. Her body quaked from his attention, a small whine leaving her body.

She watched him a moment, contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. She knew it wasn’t professional...not even close, but something inside her grew excited at the idea of being pleased by the man she’d been pining over for years while on the phone with some old lady. So, she nodded to him, urging him to continue his glorious work.

“Huh? Oh, no, I didn’t say anything ma’am!”

With a lopsided grin, Ben kissed a path further down her body, stopping at her hip. His grin grew larger, more dangerous as he lovingly kissed the spot before biting down. 

Rey let out a pained gasp, but it was a delicious kind of ache, one she could feel throbbing through her core. Ben stayed latched onto her as the old lady asked if everything was alright.

With a pained, yet passion-fueled smile, Rey responded, “I’m sorry ma’am, a spider just crawled across my desk.”

Ben finally let go, kissing and licking the reddened area soothingly before moving further down. He reached her underwear, lacy and enticing. He repositioned himself, tucking himself between her legs, shuddering under the light groan she made at the intimacy of spreading her legs to him.

He had a great view of her soaked panties, licking his lips, he snaked his hands up her thighs, stroking them lightly along the way. Once he reached the top of her thighs, he held her in place, his palms firm and strong against her toned muscles.

Certain she was as focused as she could be with the phone call, Ben slid his head under her dress, going for the kill. His tongue met the laced fabric of her underwear, pressing flat and hard against her dampened core.

Eyes bulging out, Rey jumped at the inviting sensation, throwing a hand over her mouth to muffle the intense moans that begged to be heard. She tried to continue her phone call the best she could with a glorious tongue and set of lips pressing into her most sensitive area. 

She could hear his satisfied humming, feel its vibrations against her and she could feel herself going crazy with every minute she endured the sweet torture. She bit back her own pleased humming, despite wanting to scream out in pure delight.

“Oh, Rey. You taste amazing and are already so wet for me. Such a good girl,” he nearly growled before licking at her inner thigh.

His tongue lathered at all the skin he could reach, and completely soaked through every inch of lace fabric there was.  _ May as well get rid of it _ , he thought eagerly. 

Carefully, he bit down on the panties, sliding them down Rey’s legs, watching as they fell to the ground when he released them. When he looked up, her face had a brilliant pink blush, and her eyes were foggy with lust. 

_ God, she is stunning. _

Holding the phone away from her mouth, she nibbles at her lips nervously before talking, a wobble to her voice, “She’s grabbing some information right now…”

Ben ascended to meet her lips, more than eager to taste her again. He pressed kisses to her lips, raw and red, and along her neck, taking notice to the way she jittered with worry.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something you didn’t like?” He grasped her free hand, searching her eyes for answers.

“No, you’ve been...absolutely amazing. I just...it’s going to sound weird, but...I want you to take my panties home.” Her face grew red with embarrassment at admitting how she felt, looking anywhere aside from Ben. 

He sat shocked for a moment before a wicked grin lit up his face, his reddened lips curling with delight. “Ohhh, you really  _ are  _ a naughty girl. Hell yes I’ll take them home with me. I’d take  _ you  _ home with me if you’d let me.”

“R-really?” Rey blushed heavier. “But it’s Christmas Eve.”

“So? Hun, I’d even bring you to my parents’ house for Christmas dinner and I haven’t even spoken to them in years.”

“W-wow…” She wasn’t sure how to feel; tears wishing to fall, but also...was this turning her on?

Nobody had ever wanted something so committed with her before, it...it seemed to be turning her on more than anything that had happened that night so far. 

Fueled by pure commitment horniness, Rey grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his face to meet hers before groaning out, “Say that again.”

It took him a second before he realized what was happened, his face softening at her desire to be loved and cared for by another. He captured her lips again, this time more gently, a tenderness to the way he pressed into her. 

After releasing her, he let his hand wander up her leg, rubbing a thick finger through her folds. “I. Am going to introduce you to my parents,” he groaned, enjoying the pull of her walls as he sunk a digit into her core.

A low moan escaped her as she melted into his administrations. “Oh god, yes. What else?”

“I’m going to give you your own drawer in my apartment.” Another digit slides into her, a loud gasp following.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. What else?” She bit her lip, the feel of him stretching her out was exhilarating.

Ben pressed his lips to her earlobe, sucking it lightly before whispering, “I will be the best boyfriend I can be because you are worth every effort there is. I’ll have a toothbrush at my place for you, take care of you when you’re sick, I’ll buy tampons for you can’t go out, and I will cook you the best damned pancakes for breakfast after pleasing you in bed however you wish to be.”

Rey swore she could have cum right then, but the shaky voice of an old lady pulled her attention away from the sexiest words she had ever heard. 

“Oh crap!” She put the phone to her face, listening to the old lady as she told her she’d been back with the information for a while now. “Ma’am, I’m so sorry! I got caught up in some...uh…” Ben pressed another finger into her before curling them, rubbing against the spongy wall that made her squirm in her seat. 

“Business!” She squealed out as Ben lowered himself between her legs, running his tongue along her swollen clit, aching for attention.

He couldn’t be more overjoyed, listening to this beautiful woman stumble through her words as he worked his magic on her; his tongue flicking at her skin and fingers pumping into her tight core. This was it, he was in heaven. 

He continued to work her, fingers never slowing, tongue pressing intense lines and circles along her beautiful cunt. The flushed and tortured look on her face only pushed him to work harder, his speed and pressure increasing.

Rey had almost finished with the call when she felt her orgasm building to its boiling point.  _ No! Not yet! _ She squirmed, trying to get away, but he held her in place. He loved every second of his torture upon her. She tried to end the call numerous times, but the lady kept going on about how sweet she was to help her so late at night.

_ No problem lady, now let me go! _

It was too late, with a couple more precise swipes of his tongue, Rey was trembling on his mouth, walls tensing around his magical fingers. It was as though time stopped, Ben growing silent, as well as the phone line. The only sound that could be heard was Rey’s loud moan of pure ecstasy, which, she was willing to bet,  _ everyone _ within their state heard.

A shaking mess of tingling afterglow, sopping fluids, and sweat, Rey drifted down from her orgasm, grabbing Ben’s chin to pull him up for a kiss. Once released, she gave him a loving pat to the cheek before thanking him profusely.

“Uh...h-hello?” The old lady called from the other end.

Rey immediately brought the device to her face, her cheeks glowing uncontrollably.  _ Had she heard Rey’s reaction to that devastating orgasm? _

“Hi! I’m here ma’am! That sound...um...that was…”

“Honey, I wasn’t born yesterday. I used to be young and spry myself. Spider running across your desk,” she scoffed, “You need to work on keeping it more quiet if you continue to do this in the future! Anyway, Merry Christmas! Thank you for your help...more than you know.”

Rey and Ben looked at eachother, confusion written on their faces. How had they helped her?

Just before she hung up, the two overheard her yelling in the background, “Roy! I’m horny! Time to get out the sex toys!” Then, radio silence.

“Oh...my...god,” Rey and Ben muttered in unison. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Feel free to let me know! I love replying to your comments 💕


End file.
